When I Look At You
by abby1234
Summary: A collection of one shots about the boys of One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Abby1234 here, and lately, I've been just a tad bit obsessed with the guys of One Direction! So I've decided to make a little collection of one shots about them. If you have any ideas or suggestions for a one shot, feel free to let me know! Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy them! Please review, it would mean a lot!_

_Summery: a collection of one-shots about the boys from One Direction._

* * *

><p>Raina hurried up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She collapsed on her bed in a fit of sobs. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid! She had ignored the warning from her friends and her family, the people who loved her and wanted what was best fro her, and had gone on and believed him instead. And she had ended up paying the price for it.<p>

Raina had been dating a guy named Hunter for the past six months. She had fallen hard for him. He had charmed her, made her laugh, made her feel special, loved. But her friends and family had warned her, saying that he was a player, a cheater, and that he would only end up hurting her. But she had refused to believe it. She had been blinded by love, and had only seen the good side of Hunter.

Earlier that day, she had gone over to Hunter's house to hang out with him. There had been no one downstairs, so she figured that he had been up in his room and hadn't heard her knocking on the door. So she had gone up to his room to she is her was there. Oh, he was there, alright, but he wasn't alone. He had been in bed with another girl. Raina had seen the girl around school before, but she couldn't remember her name. She didn't care who she was. All she had cared about was that Hunter had betrayed her, lied to her, hurt her.

He had tried to explain himself, using lame excuses, but Raina refused to listen. She had shouted at him, slapped him across the face. But she refused to let hunter see her cry. She had run all the way home before she had let a single tear fall. Now, here she was, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing her heart out.

A noise outside her window startled her. The branches of the tree outside her room were knocking against her window. She stood up, making her way to the window to see what was going on.

There, climbing up the tree, was her good friend, Liam Payne. Raina and Liam had been good friends since they were little kids. They lived across the street from each other, and hung out together almost everyday. Liam was so sweet, and was always there for her when she needed him. When they were little kids, and when Liam wanted to see her, he would always climb up the tree, and into her bedroom. It was there thing. But she didn't want Liam to see her like this. She didn't want Liam to see her so upset.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" She asked, opening the window and pulling him inside. Liam stumbled to the floor, quickly picking himself back up.

"I saw you when you were running home. You looked upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay." he said sincerely. His warm brown eyes were filled with concern. Raina sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"I'm fine, Liam. Can you just...can you just go, please? I think I need to be alone for a while." she said quietly. Liam sat down beside her.

"Raina, I know you better then that. I can see that you've been crying. I know you're not fine. And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. Come on, talk to me, please? I want to help." he said, taking her hand.

Raina hesitated for a few minutes before responding. Finally she sighed. "I caught Hunter cheating on me. He was in bed with another girl. You were right, my mom was right, my brother was right, everyone else was right. He was scum, he was no good, and now I'm paying for it." she said, starting to cry again. Liam squeezed her hand before standing up.

"I'm going to kill him." he muttered. Raina grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.

"No, Liam. Just stop. He's not worth it." she said, wiping her eyes. "I can see that now." she said.

Liam sighed. "I care about you, Raina. You know that. And I'm going to be honest, I didn't like it when you and Hunter first got together. But I really didn't want to say anything because I saw how happy you were with him. And I want you to be happy. But he didn't realize what a great thing he had when he was with you. He's going to regret losing you" he said.

"Thanks, Liam. You always know what to say to make me feel better." she said, giving Liam a hug.

"I didn't say it to make you feel better, Raina. I said it because it's true." he said, standing up. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, starting to place around the room.

"Liam, what's wrong?" Raina asked quietly.

He sighed. "Look, Raina. I need to tell you something. I wasn't happy when you and Hunter got together. But not just because I didn't think he was a good guy. I was angry because I wanted to be with you." he said. Raina widened her eyes.

"What-"

"Please, just let me finish." Liam said, coming to stand in front of her. "I've been in love with you for so long, Raina. But I was too scared to say anything, afraid of you rejecting me. I couldn't handle you rejecting me. But then when you got with Hunter, I regretted not saying anything to you, because you were happy with another guy. And now that I found out he just took you for granted, hooking up with another girl when he had you, it just makes me so mad. If I had you, I would treat you like the princess you are. I would never hurt you. I would-"

Liam was cut off by a pair of lips on his. His eyes widened when he realized that Raina was kissing him. He eagerly kissed her back, sliding his arms around her waist. Once they broke apart, Liam touched his forehead to her's.

"I was too stupid to see it all along." Raina said. "But I love you, too, Liam. You were there for me all along, but I didn't see it. But I see it now."

Liam smiled. "I love you, Raina. And I will never, ever hurt you." he said, kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Abby1234 here, and lately, I've been just a tad bit obsessed with the guys of One Direction! So I've decided to make a little collection of one shots about them. If you have any ideas or suggestions for a one shot, feel free to let me know! Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy them! Please review, it would mean a lot!_

_Summery: a collection of one-shots about the boys from One Direction_

* * *

><p>Chelsea sat on the front steps of her house, nervously running a hand through her hair. She didn't know why she was nervous. Just because he was in a super popular band, and had been on tour for the past three months, didn't mean he wasn't the same guy she had always known. He wouldn't let all the fame and the female attention go to his head, he wasn't that type of guy.<p>

Louis Tomlinson had been one of her best friends for years. They had grown up together, and he had always been there for her when she needed him. He would always crack a joke and make her laugh, be there to listen when she needed to talk, and would always cheer her up when she was having a bad day. Ever since the X-Factor had ended and One Direction had taken off, they hadn't had a lot of time to hang out together. She was so happy for Louis, this had always been his dream, and she had been then supporting him since day one. But she missed her friend.

Louis and the other boys of One Direction had been on tour for the past three months, and today he was coming home. She was excited to see him. She couldn't wait to hear all about the tour, about all the places he had been. But one thing she wouldn't like to hear about was all the obsessive fans. Chelsea had always considered Louis her best friend, but lately, for some reason, whenever she thought of him, her heart would race and she would find herself blushing for no reason. It was weird, it had never happened before. Growing up, she had never been able to think of Louis that way. But now, she could actually see herself with Louis. And she liked the idea of the two of them together.

But she could never tell him that. For one, they had been friends for too long. If they did decide to date, and something went wrong and they broke up, it could permanently ruin their friendship. And she would never want to loose Louis, he meant too much to her. And besides, Louis was famous now. He could literally have any girl he wanted. All he had to do was say the word, and millions of girls would flock towards him. And there were girls much prettier and better then her who he could choose from. She couldn't compete with any of them.

The screech of tires brought her out of her thoughts. A car was pulling into her driveway, and she grinned when she saw who was in the passengers seat. Before Liam had even stopped the car, Louis flung the door opened, and was racing towards her. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked even more amazing then she remembered. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. She buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. The other guys got out of the car, leaning against it.

"I missed you so much, Chelsea." He said. She smiled up at him.

"I missed you, too. Louis."

"So, how was the tour?" she asked.

"Awesome!" Harry shouted out.

"Yeah, it was." Louis said. "It was incredible, looking down into the crowd of thousands of people, all cheering and singing along to our songs. But you know what? I realized something, while I was away on tour." he said, his eyes never leaving her's.

"What's that?" Chelsea asked him.

"I realized that it killed me to be away from you. Every single night, before I went on stage, I thought of you. I wished you could have been there to cheer me on, to encourage me, to congratulate me after the show. Every night, before I went to sleep, I thought of you, and how you were doing, if you were okay. All I could talk about, all I could think about, was you, Chelsea." he said.

"It's true. He talked about you quite a lot." Liam added.

"It actually got kind of annoying, after a while." Harry said. Louis shot him a glare.

Chelsea looked up at Louis, her best friend, with tear filled eyes. "Louis, what are you saying?" she whispered.

He sighed, taking hold of her shoulders. "Chels, I love you. I've think I always have, but I've been too much of an idiot to realize it. And it took being away from you for so long to show me how I really do feel about you. You mean the world to me, Chels. I love you." he said.

Chelsea beamed up at him, touching his cheek. "I love you, too, Louis." she whispered, leaning in and kissing him. It felt so good to finally do this, to show Louis how she felt. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Aw, how sweet!" Harry said mockingly, ruining the moment. Louis chuckled, glancing over at him.

"Shut up, you're just jealous no girl wants to kiss you." he said. Chelsea giggled. Louis turned his attention back to her. "Now, where were we?" he said with a cheeky smile.

"I think I remember." Chelsea said, bringing her lips back onto his.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Abby1234 here, and lately, I've been just a tad bit obsessed with the guys of One Direction! So I've decided to make a little collection of one shots about them. If you have any ideas or suggestions for a one shot, feel free to let me know! Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy them! Please review, it would mean a lot!_

_Summery: a collection of one-shots about the boys from One Direction._

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Darcy asked as Harry pulled her behind him. He had put a blindfold on her, so she had no idea where she was going. She had to put her complete trust in Harry. She did trust Harry. He was good to her. She loved him with all her heart. They had met a few years ago, and had been dating for the past three years. She was head over heels for Harry, and she was happier with Harry then she had ever been.<p>

"Will you just relax?" Harry asked with a chuckle, putting his hands on her hips, leading her forward. "We're almost there, Darcy." he said in her ear, making her shiver.

"Alright." she said warily.

"Okay." Harry said, stopping her. "You can take off the blindfold now." he said with a smile.

"How about you take it off for me?" Darcy said. Harry laughed.

"Cheeky." Harry said, untying the blindfold. Darcy gasped at the sight before her. Harry had taken her to the beach. The sun was setting, bathing everything in a soft, pink glow. He had set up a blanket for a picnic, complete with rose petals and candles. She turned to him, smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said, giving him a hug. "This is so sweet, Harry." she said, giving him a quick kiss.

After they ate, Harry decided to take Darcy on a moonlit walk along the beach. They held hands, and Darcy gave a small shriek as the cold water brushed across her feet. Harry chuckled to himself. He could not believe he had a girlfriend as beautiful, as sweet, as amazing as Darcy. He was the luckiest guy in the world to be able to call her his.

Darcy could feel Harry's eyes on her. "Hy are you staring at me?' she asked.

"Because you're beautiful" he said simple. Darcy blushed. Harry always complemented her. She was a little self-concious, but Harry made her feel good about herself. He helped her see that she had a lot to offer.

Harry suddenly grew quiet, and Darcy began to sense that something was wrong. She studied him, and notice that he seemed worried, nervous. And that worried her. Harry was usually so confident, and for him to be nervous must been that something must really be bothering him.

"Harry, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's great, Darcy." he said absentmindedly.

"Are you sure? Because it feels like there's something bothering you." she said.

"Look, Darcy. We've been going out a long time now." Harry started.

Darcy's heart plummeted. Was he about to break up with her? Here? After such a great night.

"Yeah, we have." she said nervously, bracing herself for whatever was to come.

"And I just want you to know that I love you, Darcy. So much. You make me so happy. Happier then I've ever been. I want to come home to you every night, I want to wake up next to you every night. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said. He got down on one knee, and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Darcy gasped, tears stinging her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, smiling nervously up at her.

"Yes." darcy whispered, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "Yes!"

Harry was beaming. He slid the ring onto her finger, picking her up and kissing her. "I was no nervous." he whispered against her lips. "I thought you would say no." he said.

"I could never say no to you. I can't imagine a life without you." she said. "And I was nervous when you started to ask me. I thought you were breaking up with me!" she said.

Harry chuckled. "Well, you're stuck with me now." he said.

"Hmm, that actually sounds great to me." she said with a smile, kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Abby1234 here, and lately, I've been just a tad bit obsessed with the guys of One Direction! So I've decided to make a little collection of one shots about them. If you have any ideas or suggestions for a one shot, feel free to let me know! Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy them! Please review, it would mean a lot!_

_Summery: a collection of one-shots about the boys from One Direction_

* * *

><p>Beth watched from the audience along with thousands of other fans as her boyfriend and his band mates sang. She smiled up at him, watching with pride. After the X-Factor, One Direction had taken off. Number one singles, number one albums, sold out tours. She was so proud of him, this had always been his dream. And she had supported him since day one.<p>

Zayn and Beth had been dating before Zayn auditioned for the X-Factor. When he had told her he was auditioning, she had been so excited for him. She had tagged along with him and his family the day of the audition, cheering him on. When he had been eliminated at boot camp, she had been devestated for him. She knew how much singing and making it big meant to him. But when he and the others had been put together as One Direction, she couldn't believe it.

Normally it would be hard dating a celebrity. With all the press and being away from him for long periods of time, it would be hard. But Beth didn't find that. She loved Zayn with all her heart, and she was willing to make it work. Zayn was too much to loose, especially to something stupid.

The only thing that sometimes bothered her were the fans. They would often mob Zayn, and she would have to watch girls throw themselves all over her boyfriend. And she would sometimes hear the things they would say about her and Zayn being together, and often they weren't very nice. But she let all of that slide. She knew that Zayn loved his fans, and was grateful for all that they had done for him. After all, if it wasn't for the fans and their dedication, he wouldn't be where he was today.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out and seeing us tonight!" Niall said into the microphone. This was met with an ear shattering response.

"We love you guys. If it wasn't for you, we would never be where we are today. We just want to thank you for all the love and support." Liam said, waving to the crowd.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff! Let's get to the next song!" Louis said.

"This is called What Makes You Beautiful!" Harry said, met with another scream.

"Wait." Zayn said. "Before we start the song, there's something I want to do." he said.

Beth watched, baffled, as Zayn leapt off the stage and ran into the audience. All the girls started freaking out, screaming, putting out their hands so that Zayn would touch them. He ignored all of this, making his way to the section where Beth was currently sitting. He held out his hand to her, winking.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, giggling.

"Just come on!" he said. She took his hand and he pulled her up. He led her towards the stage, pulling her up on stage with him.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Beth." Zayn said. Beth gave a nervous wave to the crowd. "And I just want you to know, Beth, that I love you. And this next song, I want to dedicate to you." he said with a smile.

Beth could hear the whole audience go "aww!" she blushed. This was the sweetest thing that Zayn had ever done for her.

"I love you." he whispered to her, leaning in and kissing her. It was a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I love you, too." she said quietly.

"Sorry to any Zayn fans out there, but as you can see, he's taken." Harry said.

"But I, on the other hand, am very much available!" Louis said, making a call me sign to the crowd, which was met with a massive scream.

One of the stage crew brought out a chair for Beth to sit on. The boys began to sing What Makes You Beautiful, and Zayn knelt in front of Beth, serenading her. She could feel all the girl looking at her with envy, surrounded by five gorgeous guys, but she didn't care. All she could focus on was Zayn, singing directly to her.

Once the song ended, Zayn helped her up, bringing her in for another kiss. The crowd cheered once more.

"That was the sweetest anyone has ever done for me." she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, Zayn."

"I love you too, Beth." he said. "And just so you know, you are the most beautiful girl in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's another one shot! Hope you enjoy!

"Here you are, Mr and Mrs Horan." a nurse said, making her way into the hospital room, carrying a bundle of pink blankets. "Here is you're beautiful baby girl." she said, placing the baby in Fiona's arms.

Fiona gave a tired smile as she gazed down at her daughter. "Aw, hi, baby." she whispered, giving the baby a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at Niall, her husband of four years. He was beaming, looking down at the two of them with tear filled eyes.

"She has your eyes, Niall. And your smile. She looks just like you." Fiona said, handing the baby over to Niall.

"Wow. She's beautiful, Fi. Just like you." Niall whispered in awe. He had a look of pure adoration of his face. "Hi sweetheart. I'm your dad." he whispered, kissing the baby's head. Fiona watched the scene, her own eyes tearing up. How in the world did she get so lucky to get a guy as kind, loving, and wonderful as Niall Horan?

"I can't believe she's ours." Niall said, as he sat down on the hospital bed next to his wife. The baby girl opened her eyes, looking up at her parents. Fiona took her tiny hand in her own.

Suddenly the hospital room door burst open, and in ran Liam, Harry, Zayn and Louis. Louis smiled widely, making his way to the bed, peering over Niall's shoulder.

"So that's her, then? That's our little niece?" Louis asked. Fiona nodded.

"That's her." she said with a smile

"Wow, Fi, she's beautiful." Liam said in awe, smiling down at the little baby.

"What are you naming her?" Harry asked.

Fiona and Niall looked at each other for a moment, silently communicating with each other. They were at the point in their relationship now where they didn't even have to speak, they could just use their eyes to communicate.

"We were thinking of naming her Grace. Grace Elizabeth Horan." Niall said.

"That's a pretty name." Zayn said, smiling down at the baby.

"Would you guys like to hold her?" Fiona asked. The boys nodded, and took Grace in her arms, passing her off to Louis. "Make sure you support her head." she instructed.

"Hey there, Grace." Louis said with a smile. "I'm your uncle Louis. Just wait until you get older. I have loads of embaresing stories to tell you about your dad." he said with a chuckle.

"Let's not get carried away there, Lou. I don't want my daughter to think I'm a total idiot." Niall said.

"Well, you kind of are." Zayn said, taking the Grace from Louis. He smiled down at her. "Vas happenin, Grace?" he asked. "I'm your uncle Zayn."

Fiona took Niall's hand in her own, watching the boys fawn over their daughter. "You are not an idiot. You are going to be a great father. And Grace will love you just as much as I do." she said. Niall smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss.

"My turn!" Harry said, taking Grace from Zayn. "Hey, Grace!" he said. "I'm your uncle Harry, the best one out of One Direction. And when you get older, and you start dating, you better watch out, because I, along with your father, will kill any guy who come close to you!" Niall nodded enthusiastically.

"That I don't doubt." Fiona muttered.

Liam took Grace into his arms. He smiled down at her fondly. "Hi, Grace. I'm your uncle Liam. And I want you to know if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't ever hesitate. I'll be there to look out for you, just like your dad will. Your dad is an amazing guy, you know." he said.

Niall looked down at Fiona, and she nodded. "Liam." Niall said.

Liam tore his eyes away from Grace to look at his friend. "Yeah mate?"

"Fiona and I were talking, and we were wondering, if you would be Grace's godfather." Niall said.

"Really?" Liam said, his eye lighting up.

"Yeah. I mean, you are the most responsible out of the band. We think you would be the best choice." Fiona added.

"I'd love to be Grace's godfather." Liam said with a smile. "Thanks, you guys."

"You know, responsible is boring." Louis said with a smirk.

Liam handed Grace back to Niall. "Yeah, Grace, they're a handful." he said to his daughter. "But I can tell you right now, they will love you just as much your mother and I do." he said. He handed Grace over to Fiona. "and I love you, too." he said, giving his wife a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany watched with envy as Harry flirted with yet another nameless blonde. The girl, whoever she was, was flipping her hair over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes and rubbing his arm. Harry didn't seem to mind, that was for sure. He was staring down at her, smiling his mega-watt smile at her.

Brittany rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. It hurt to see Harry flirt with other girls, hear him talk to his friends about other girls. Brittany and Harry had been friends for a long time, and lately, Brittany had began to develop romantic feelings for the curly haired boy. she found herself blushing unconsciously in his presence, she would get tongue tied when he spoke to her, and when he would look into her eyes, she would go weak in the knees.

She hated the fact that of all guy, it had to be Harry. Harry Styles, her good friend, the notorious ladies man, the player. The guy who would never look at her as anything else then a good friend. A buddy. She hated that. All the girls in school would fawn and fuss over Harry, they were all crazy about him, and they were all better looking then her. Harry was able to get any girl he wanted, so why on earth, out of everyone else, would he choose her?

"Hey, what's up?" a voice said. She looked up to see her good friend, Liam Payne, sit down beside her. He fallowed her gaze to across, the room, where Harry and the blonde were now basically undressing each other with their eyes. She sighed in frustration.

"Just the usual." she said. Liam nodded in sympathy.

"Oh, I get it now." he said. He knew how Brittany felt about Harry. Liam was smart, and was able to piece it all together. Unlike their other friends, who were all still a little bit oblivious to her feelings.

"I don't understand it." she said. "What do they all have that I don't?" she asked, banging her fist on the table. Liam put his hand over his reassuringly.

"I think the question should be, is what you have that they don't." he said. "You're a great girl, Brittany, and if Harry can't see that, then it's his loss." he said.

"I just wish that for once, it would be me that he wants to be with." she said. "Not some bimbo."

"Yeah well, unfortunately, that's the kind of girl Harry goes for." Liam said.

"I don't understand why." she muttered, looking over at the blonde. She was trailing her fingers down Harry's chest now. Brittany had to look away, as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Liam asked her, his eyes filled with concern.

She swallowed. "I will be." she said, blinking back tears.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry making his way over to the two of them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, taking a seat on Brittany's other side.

"Nothing." she said flatly. Harry gave her a confused look.

"Alright, then." he said warily. He turned to Liam, his eyes lighting up. "So, Liam, you now that girl I was with, Sarah? She gave me her number! We're going out on Friday!" he said.

Brittany looked down at her feet. She didn't want to hear this. It killed her inside to hear Harry talk about girls that he liked. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't look at him. She knew that if she did, she would either burst into tears, or say something that she would regret later.

"Uh, wow. Harry. That's...really great." Liam said flatly. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between Liam and Brittany.

"What is with you guys today?" he asked. "Why are you guys acting so weird?" he asked.

Suddenly Brittany stood up, hurried gathering up her things. "I have to go." she said, slinging her purse onto her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later, Liam." she said, hurrying off, not saying a word to Harry.

Harry watched, eyes filled with concern and confusion, as Brittany ran off. He turned to Liam. "What's her problem?" he asked.

Liam sighed in frustration. "Wow, Harry, you really are thick, aren't you?" he said, shaking his head at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Liam sighed as he stood up. "Look, I really think you should go talk to Brittany. It's not my business to tell you, but you should let her tell you what's going on." he said, leaving.

Harry stood up, running in the direction that Brittany had taken off in. He ran as fast as he could, seeing her in front of him. He ran up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. She had tears streaming down her face. Harry looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Brittany, what's wrong? Please talk to me." he said, reaching to wipe her tears away. She flinched away from him.

"Why do you care Harry?" she spat bitterly.

"Because I'm your friend. I want to help. I hate seeing you upset." he said sincerely. She sighed angrily.

"Yeah, but you're the one making me upset, Harry." she said.

"What are you talking about, Brittany? What did I do?" he shouted.

"You want to know what's wrong, Harry?" she screamed. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" she grabbed his face in her hands, bringing their lips together. Harry was startled, but after a few seconds he responded to the kiss. Brittany pulled away, letting out another sob.

"I love you, you idiot!" she screamed. Harry's eyes widened. "I love you, and you going out with all those girls, flirting with them all the time right in front of me, it hurt me, so badly." she said. She started to walk away, but Harry grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He grabbed her waist, kissing her again.

Brittany melted into the kiss. It felt so good to kiss him, just like she dreamt it would be. She ran her hands through his brown curls. He pulled away all too quickly for her liking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"Because you could never like someone like me." she mumbled. "Why did you kiss me again, away? Wouldn't you much rather kiss Sarah?' she asked with disdain.

Harry shook his head. "No. Because I love you, Brittany. No one else. I only went after other girls because I thought you didn't like me that way!" he said. "I never thought an amazing girl like you could like someone like me." he said.

Brittany chuckled, looking into Harry's eyes. "Well I do. Don't ask me why, but I do." she said. Harry leaned down, kissing her again.

"Well, I better tell Sarah the date's off." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Brittany's waist.

"Oh, trust me, she'll get over." Brittany said, looking over Harry's shoulder to see Sarah making out with their good friend Louis.

"So, how about you and I go out Friday night instead?" he asked her hopefully. Brittany nodded.

"It's a date." she said, kissing Harry once more.


End file.
